Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a control method thereof and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, some printing apparatuses such as multifunction peripherals have a post-processing apparatus for performing post processing such as stapling and saddle stitch bookbinding on sheets with images printed thereon (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-168134).
In the case of performing saddle stitch bookbinding, bookbinding processing is performed one bundle at a time by the post-processing apparatus, and the bookbinding products that have been bookbound are stacked in bundles in a stacking unit of the post-processing apparatus.
The amount of bookbinding products that can be stacked in the stacking unit of the post-processing apparatus is limited, and when the amount of printed products stacked in the stacking unit exceeds that limit, the printing apparatus suspends printing. Thus, a user has to remove the bookbinding products each time this happens. Because printing is suspended many times especially when the amount of bookbinding products is large, the user has to wait in front of the post-processing apparatus until printing is completed in order to remove the bookbinding products.